


Cioccolato

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you go!" The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS door as Rose turned circles on the tarmac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cioccolato

"There you go!" The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS door as Rose turned circles on the tarmac. It was decidedly colorful with bright orange, yellow and blue everywhere. The streamers announced _Festival! Come celebrate!_

"Where are we?" Rose turned back to him, eyes curious. "What are they celebrating?"

"Cioccolato, year 9999. Universe's largest sweets festival is beginning, most famous as well. The end of this festival leads into the New Years celebrations."

She smiled brightly, tongue between her teeth, and she headed for the closest vendor.

Rose Tyler was already thinking of ways the Doctor would be rewarded later.


End file.
